


Где нюхлер, там и приключения

by Agapushka



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Time Travel
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22247521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agapushka/pseuds/Agapushka
Summary: Один маленький, но очень жадный нюхлер украл хроноврот, а его добрый, но неуклюжий хозяин случайно перенесся во времена короля Артура. И все бы ничего, если бы нюхлер не покусился на самое святое, что было у короля…
Kudos: 13





	Где нюхлер, там и приключения

В сгустившихся сумерках тускло мерцали фонари. Создавалось впечатление, что коммунальные службы Лондона поскупились на подходящие для уличного освещения лампы и решили, что сойдут и такие, едва рассеивающие темноту в радиусе пары метров от фонарного столба.

К счастью, Ньют Саламандер, который размашисто шагал к своему дому, не обращал внимания на такие мелочи. Он машинально огибал едва различимые в темноте ямы, как обычно, думая о чем-то своем, абсолютно далеком от этого мира. Однако, уже подходя к дому, Ньют отвлекся: в окне его квартиры попеременно включался и выключался свет. Вынув из кармана потрепанного пальто волшебную палочку, он склонил голову и медленно начал открывать входную дверь, осторожно заглядывая в прихожую.

Под небольшой лампой в цветастом абажуре весело раскачивался нюхлер, крепко держась крохотными лапками за цепочку переключателя, выкрашенную золотистой краской. Щелк — и свет снова погас. Ньют вошел в прихожую и рассеянно улыбнулся, запирая за собой дверь. Снова этот проказник сбежал, и что ему не сидится на месте?

С очередным щелчком вновь зажегся яркий свет, а на краю комода взъерошенный нюхлер уже прятал оторванную цепочку в кармашек на животе, опасливая поглядывая на Ньюта. Тот лишь покачал головой и протянул ладонь, на которой соблазнительно поблескивал сикль. Перед таким блестящим сокровищем нюхлер не смог устоять, и крепкие, но заботливые руки тут же схватили зверька.

— Опять ты за старое? — слегка укорил его Ньют, открывая боковую дверь и торопливо спускаясь в свой импровизированный заповедник, раскинувшийся под домом на территории, явно выходящей за рамки обычного подвала.

Именно здесь, среди своих питомцев, он чувствовал себя по-настоящему спокойно и хорошо. Множество лестниц спускались и поднимались на разные уровни, создавая вокруг иллюзию открытого кукольного дома, где виден каждый этаж и каждая комната. Ступеньки одной из лестниц были слега припорошены снегом, на другой же валялись осколки морских раковин — явно растопырник постарался.

Снизу пахнуло сыростью, а затем послышался громкий возглас. Под громкий плеск воды Ньют быстро сбежал к небольшому озеру, на берегу которого обнаружилась его помощница, с досадой рассматривающая укушенный палец.

— Мистер Саламандер! — ее бесцветное лицо озарилось радостной улыбкой.

— Банти, уже поздно, — пробормотал он в ответ, уже роясь на полках в поисках экстракта бадьяна. — Ты бы шла домой.

— Я… Я просто решила полечить кельпи мазью. У него там на боку, знаете…

— Знаю, — Ньют капнул из флакона на ранку Банти и направил волшебную палочку на бинт, который тут же замотал пострадавший палец. — Но я сам справлюсь, можешь идти. 

Банти шмыгнула носом.

— Там у лукотрусов…

— Знаю, — повторил Ньют и устало добавил: — Уже поздно. Спасибо за помощь, Банти.

Она лишь кивнула, и ее кудрявые волосы, затянутые в два немыслимых пучка, как будто слегка потускнели. Молча подхватив плащ, Банти начала было подниматься по лестнице, но вдруг остановилась, точно решилась на что-то, и быстро обернулась. Белая рубашка Ньюта мелькнула и тут же пропала за углом загона для лунных тельцов. Коротко вздохнув, Банти опустила голову и направилась к выходу. 

Ньют обошел почти всех своих питомцев, когда вспомнил про нюхлера, который, как оказалось, благополучно уснул в кармане его пальто, висевшего возле полок со снадобьями. Осторожно подхватив зверька, Ньют почувствовал, что кармашек на его животе чем-то туго набит: там явно была не только многострадальная цепочка от лампы. Нюхлер приоткрыл глаза и почти лукаво посмотрел на него.

— Так не годится. Ну-ка вынимай все. 

Тот недовольно залопотал и даже закрыл лапками живот, отказываясь расставаться с нажитым за день имуществом. Однако уставшему Ньюту было не до сантиментов — он приподнял нюхлера над столом и легонько встряхнул. Тут же с громким звоном упали несколько монет, тонкой змейкой скользнула цепочка, выпали две запонки от чьей-то рубашки и даже блестящая пряжка с дамской туфельки. Отчаянно вереща, нюхлер попытался удержать последнее сокровище, но и оно с пронзительным звяканьем вывалилось на стол. Придерживая одной рукой обиженного зверька, Ньют осторожно поднял небольшой предмет, похожий на крохотные песочные часы, посаженные на ось и прикрепленные к длинной тонкой цепочке. У него в руках был самый настоящий хроноворот.

— Вот только этого мне не хватало, — прошептал Ньют и сердито посмотрел на нюхлера, который состроил недовольную мордочку и закрыл лапками глаза, точно пытаясь спрятаться. — Где ты его взял?

У него и так хватало проблем с Министерством, а теперь еще придется возвращать хроноворот и как-то объясняться. Может, отправить его анонимно по почте? Но ведь отследят, будет еще хуже. Подбросить кому-нибудь? Так ведь некому. Да и не станет он такими глупостями заниматься — мало ли кому в руки попадет такой ценный артефакт? Сплошные вопросы, и все без ответов.

Размышляя над этими вопросами, Ньют отнес нюхлера в небольшое гнездо, вернулся к столу и принялся изучать находку. Разглядывая корпус, он внезапно ощутил резкую боль в ладони: сбоку на хроновороте оказался крупный скол, о который так легко было порезаться. Посасывая ранку, Ньют принялся искать, куда он мог поставить экстракт бадьяна, но так торопился, что задел рукавом тяжелую бутыль с раздувающим раствором.

Время словно замедлилось. Бутыль неуверенно зашаталась, а затем медленно начала падать. Ньют лишь беспомощно наблюдал, как во все стороны разлетаются брызги и осколки стекла, как слетают с края стола монеты и запонки, как на поверхности крохотных песочных часов образуется трещина от удара стеклянной пробкой. И как сквозь них просачивается одна-единственная капля раздувающего раствора.

Он быстро направил палочку на хроноворот в надежде вытянуть из него лишнюю жидкость, но внезапно все вокруг завертелось, точно взбесившаяся карусель. Мимо с такой огромной скоростью пронеслась Банти, словно она была одновременно во всех вольерах. Воздух заполнился размытыми разноцветными пятнами, а в ушах зазвучали сотни голосов и звуков. Зажмурившись, Ньют слегка наклонился вперед, чтобы не упасть в этой круговерти. Он не знал, как долго простоял в такой позе, пока с удивлением не обнаружил, что гул вибраций под ногами стих, а волосы больше не ерошат порывы ветра.

Каменные лестницы и широкие перегородки вольеров исчезли — на их месте дышал и переливался светлой зеленью лес. Можно было подумать, что Ньют каким-то образом переместился в соседний загон к нунду или дромарогам, но этот лес был явно ему незнаком. Прямо над головой раскинул свои широкие ветви ясень, который обычно встречался на северо-западе Англии, ближе к Ирландии, а никак не возле Лондона. Вместо привычных папоротниковых зарослей по земле стелились ажурные плети незнакомого Ньюту плюща. Он даже нагнулся, чтобы получше рассмотреть ближайший экземпляр и сорвать пару листков для дальнейшего изучения. В тот же момент из нагрудного кармана его рубашки на мягкую землю вывалился нюхлер и с любопытством начал водить носом по воздуху. 

— И когда только успел? — Ньют почти без удивления подхватил его и снова сунул в карман, куда ранее положил листья плюща.

Всюду, куда ни посмотреть, был лес. Светлое небо над головой явно было настоящим, а не искусственно созданным, как в заповеднике, да и фантастических существ абсолютно не наблюдалось. 

— Как думаешь, куда мы с тобой попали? — спросил Ньют несносного зверька, уже тянущего лапки к хроновороту в его руке. — Не думаю, что мы с тобой остались в тысяча девятьсот двадцать седьмом году.

При этих словах нюхлер серьезно посмотрел на него и спрятался обратно в карман. Путешествия во времени, по всей видимости, его мало привлекали, равно как и густой лес, не содержащий ничего мало-мальски ценного или блестящего.

Ньют взмахнул палочкой, вызвав сноп синеватых искр — работает, а затем посмотрел на треснувший хроноворот: в песочных кристаллах перекатывался мокрый комочек. Наверняка капля раздувающего зелья как-то подействовала на артефакт, и Ньют подспудно догадывался, что ничего хорошего его не ждет.

Аппарировать к себе домой он не решился: скорее всего, его дом еще не существует. А переноситься в неизвестные места было себе дороже. Расщеп — самое малое, что могло произойти. Вздохнув, Ньют зашагал по мягкой земле, в надежде выйти хотя бы на город или деревню. Нюхлер в его кармане свернулся калачиком и, судя по тихому сопению, опять заснул. Хорошо устроился, ничего не скажешь.

Незаметно для себя Ньют переключился на окружавшую его растительность. Проблемы очень быстро забывались, если в шаговой доступности оказывалось редкое дерево или еще более редкое существо. Животных, кроме пары перекликавшихся птиц, по-прежнему не было видно, а вот материала для изучения флоры здесь оказалось предостаточно. Через некоторое время все имеющиеся на одежде карманы были набиты образцами листьев, травы, древесной смолы и даже комочком засохшей темной глины, которую Ньют выковырял из-под дубового корня по-маггловски, с помощью ветки.

Он бы так и шел, если вдруг не услышал бы мерные шаги, доносившиеся из-за видневшегося вдали пригорка. Ньют замедлил шаг и, слегка присев, осторожно начал пробираться вперед, стараясь не задевать кусты и не шелестеть травой, густо растущей под ногами. Там, за возвышением, явно находились несколько десятков людей — были слышны громкие голоса, какое-то позвякивание и даже лошадиное ржание.

Ньют подобрался совсем близко и выглянул из-за разросшегося ежевичного куста. Прямо перед ним находилась поляна, на которую с ближайшего пригорка спускались люди. Одеты они были, мягко говоря, старомодно. В голове Ньюта сразу промелькнула пара иллюстраций из учебника по истории магии, где волшебники и магглы как раз были в подобных одеждах: алые плащи и серебристая кольчуга на мужчинах, коричневатые и серые платья с накидками на женщинах. Лица их были простыми, даже некрасивыми, движения — резкими и уверенными. Все они, переговариваясь между собой, вставали в небольшом отдалении от огромного камня, стоящего в центре поляны. В противоположной стороне замер высокий молодой человек, облаченный в такую же кольчугу. Позади него скромно топтался худой лопоухий паренек в поношенной куртке и широких штанах, которые были ему явно великоваты. Все присутствующие смотрели на огромный, сверкающий рукоятью на солнце меч, наполовину засевший в камне.

Ньют опустился на землю, стараясь унять беспокойство. Все это мало походило на костюмированную встречу, а, учитывая явное действие хроноворота, их с нюхлером переместило не на пять минут, и даже не на пять часов назад. Тут было путешествие в прошлое столетий на пятнадцать, иначе чем объяснить то, что все происходящее очень напоминало его любимую иллюстрацию из учебника «Король Артур и Экскалибур»?

Обернувшись и вглядываясь в просветы между листьями, Ньют увидел, как предполагаемый Артур недовольно выслушал слова лопоухого паренька и скептически посмотрел на меч в камне. Затем, словно смирился с чем-то неизбежным, он вынул из ножен собственный меч и, с силой всадив его в землю, направился к камню. Окружавшие их люди, казалось, затаили дыхание. Да и сам Ньют незаметно для себя почти перестал дышать — на его глазах разворачивалась историческая картина, такое не каждый день увидишь!

К его удивлению, Артур вынул меч далеко не с первой попытки и даже не со второй. Молодой король обеими руками обхватывал рукоять меча, упирался ногами в землю, едва слышно стонал от приложенных усилий, но меч даже не дрогнул.

— Поверь в себя! — вдруг выкрикнул паренек. — Ты — наш истинный король!

И Артур поверил. Он закрыл глаза, скользнул пальцами по блестящей рукояти и вдруг с легкостью, точно меч ничего не весил, вынул его из камня и гордо поднял над головой под одобрительные выкрики окружающих.

Ньют мягко улыбнулся, глядя на сияющие глаза Артура и радость на лице его лопоухого слуги. Он даже забыл о тяжелом дне, о том, что хотел есть и спать — зрелище захватило настолько, что Ньют даже не почувствовал, как полегчал нагрудный карман.

Какие-то удивленные восклицания толпы заставили его вновь посмотреть в центр поляны. И ужаснуться.

На камень лез нюхлер. Он так быстро находил своими лапками крохотные выступы, что оказался на вершине буквально за несколько секунд. А затем, раскрыв свой клюв в каком-то безумном счастливом возгласе, бросился прямо на Экскалибур, так ярко искрившийся под лучами солнца в руке Артура. 

Ньют почувствовал, как цепенеет. Он совершенно растерялся, понимая, что не успеет ничего сделать, но и оставаться на месте тоже не мог. Выскочив из-за кустов, он бросился на поляну, что-то беззвучно крича и безнадежно пытаясь отбросить заклинанием своего жадного любимца. Но не успел.

Нюхлер с блаженной улыбкой налетел на острие меча и пролетел сквозь него до самой рукояти, которая так же, как и стальное лезвие, мгновенно исчезло в его кармашке на животе. Стукнувшись о ладонь Артура, он хрюкнул и упал на землю. На поляне воцарилась гробовая тишина, прерываемая лишь тяжелым дыханием Ньюта. Увидев разгневанного хозяина, нюхлер припустился было бежать, но ловкий слуга Артура быстро поймал его и прижал к себе.

— Спасибо, — Ньют все еще не мог до конца поверить, что нюхлер не только жив, но еще и умудрился на глазах у всех своровать Экскалибур. — Простите, мы вовсе не хотели нарушать такой важный момент. Я сейчас все исправлю.

— Ты колдун! — Артур совсем не по-королевски ткнул указательным пальцем в Ньюта.

— Я волшебник, — тихо поправил его Ньют, не замечая отчаянных жестов слуги, — но это, конечно, дела не меняет.

— У нас запрещена магия! Тебя следует казнить! — снова воскликнул Артур, делая пару шагов назад с явным намерением вынуть из земли свой старый меч.

— Пожалуйста, успокойтесь, — Ньют поднял руки, показывая, что не собирается никому причинять вреда. — Я еще раз приношу извинения Вашему Величеству. Сейчас мы вернем ваш меч и покинем это место.

— Никуда вы не уйдете, — Артур уже твердым шагом направлялся к нему с явным намерением здесь и сейчас отрубить обидчику голову.

Положение было не из приятных. Нападать на короля Артура, да еще с применением магии Ньюту очень не хотелось. Он знал, что влиять на прошлое категорически нельзя, а происходящее подразумевало как минимум десяток нарушений. Еще неизвестно, что ждало его в будущем после подобной встречи. Если оно вообще теперь существовало. Однако, несмотря на всю нерешительность Ньюта и его явную склонность к пацифизму, определенно надо было что-то делать.

Быстро аппарировав к донельзя удивленному лопоухому пареньку и отобрав нюхлера, Ньют коротко извинился перед ним и в следующую секунду с громким хлопком исчез.

— Ты просто несносный маленький скряга!

Они находились на той самой прогалине, где и очутились после действия взбрыкнувшего хроноворота. Ньют немилосердно сжимал зверька, не обращая внимания на его истошное попискивание. От страха за своего глупого питомца, усталости и растерянности после произошедшей сцены Ньют утратил обычное самообладание и спокойствие.

— Из-за твоей жадности вся история могла измениться, если уже не изменилась, ты хоть это понимаешь?

Нюхлер, почти не мигая, смотрел на него огромными черными глазищами и делал вид, что ничего не понимает, и вообще в случившемся нет его вины. Тяжело вздохнув, Ньют опустился на траву и посадил нюхлера себе на колени.

— Я так испугался, что потеряю тебя, — с грустью признался он, гладя его блестящую шерстку. — Как бы я потом жил, ты об этом подумал?

Развалившись на спине и подставив ласковым пальцам живот, нюхлер скорчил грустную мордочку. А затем приподнялся и обхватил обеими лапками руку Ньюта, всем своим существом выражая благодарность за такую любовь.

— Конечно, я тебя прощаю, — отозвался тот и ловким движением нырнул пальцами в кармашек на животе. — Но меч все-таки придется вернуть.

Ньют с осторожностью вынул Экскалибур, весящий, по меньшей мере, тринадцать фунтов, и положил на землю. На гладком лезвии были выгравированы малопонятные символы. Скорее всего, именно в них и заключалась вся сила меча — Ньют почти явственно ощущал древнюю, необычную магию, исходившую от Экскалибура. Интересно, если этот меч и впрямь волшебный, отчего король Артур не любит магов и так явно желает истребить их? Ведь, по легенде, должен же быть у него в помощниках сам Мерлин, который прославился отнюдь не длинной белой бородой.

— Нам следует вернуть меч, — вздохнул он спустя некоторое время. — А еще решить, как выбраться отсюда, и наконец-то поспать. Хотя лично я поспал бы прямо сейчас.

Нюхлер всем своим видом дал понять, что тоже не прочь бы вздремнуть на часик-другой, однако Ньют покачал головой и снова засунул его в карман рубашки.

— Даже не смей вылезать, — предупредил он, поднимаясь на ноги. — Еще одна такая выходка, и я сдам тебя в маггловский зоопарк.

Когда они вернулись, поляна была пуста. Очевидно, король Артур не рассчитывал на возвращение с повинной коварных похитителей Экскалибура. Ньют опустил приготовленную для атаки волшебную палочку и подошел к камню, волоча за собой меч. Было очень велико искушение засунуть его снова в камень и сделать вид, что ничего не произошло, но что-то внутри подсказывало, что не стоило так поступать.

От треска сухой ветки позади Ньют вздрогнул и резко развернулся, ткнув палочкой в сторону предполагаемой засады. Однако это оказался лишь тот самый лопоухий слуга короля, то ли отставший от своих, то ли специально оставшийся в надежде встретить странного вора. Он смотрел чуть настороженно, но без особой враждебности.

— Я бы очень хотел извиниться за своего питомца и вернуть меч королю, — Ньют прислонил тяжелый меч к камню и отошел в сторону, показывая, что намерения у него самые мирные.

— Откуда мне знать, что ты не заколдовал меч, чтобы навредить Артуру?

Ньют растерянно покосился на меч и неопределенно пожал плечами.

— Наверное, никак.

От такой обезоруживающей фразы лицо юноши расплылось в улыбке.

— Тебе никто не говорил, что ты странный?

— Бывало и такое.

— Меня зовут Мерлин, — он решился наконец выйти на поляну и подойти ближе.

Подняв глаза, Ньют с удивлением посмотрел на него. Конечно, Мерлин не обязан был рождаться сразу седовласым старцем с волшебным посохом в руке, но в виде тощего лопоухого парня в обносках он не очень-то подходил на роль великого волшебника.

— Тот самый Мерлин? — уточнил он на всякий случай.

— Так и знал, что ты из будущего, — обрадовался паренек, с любопытством рассматривая одежду Ньюта. — Значит, я все-таки стану известным магом и прославлюсь в веках!

Из кармана высунулся нюхлер и тут же спрятался обратно.

— Это волшебное существо? — в голосе Мерлина слышался жадный интерес.

— Да. Это нюхлер. У него тяга к блестящим и ценным предметам, ворует, что ни попадя, а мне потом приходится все возвращать. Правда, до сегодняшнего дня я не знал, что его способности простираются и на похищение мечей.

Мерлин широко улыбнулся, глядя на вновь показавшегося нюхлера, словно увидел настоящее чудо.

— Мы вообще случайно здесь оказались, — Ньют настолько был смущен встречей с юным Мерлином, что разговаривал в основном со своим левым ботинком. — Честно говоря, даже не знаю, как мне теперь вернуться обратно.

— Разве ты не сам переместился сюда?

Ньют полез в карман и вытащил длинную цепочку с круглыми часами.

— Нюхлер стащил хроноворпот, помогающий переноситься в прошлое. Правда, обычно эта штука работает в районе нескольких часов, а не полутора десятка столетий назад.

— Не думал, что ты настолько из будущего.

— Так получилось, — уклончиво ответил Ньют, внезапно снова вспомнив про вмешательство в прошлое. — Правда, теперь стекло на песочных часах треснуло, а часть песка внутри намокла от раздувающего зелья. Мне кажется, дело в этом. Но, боюсь, они теперь безнадежно испорчены.

— Раздувающее зелье? — Мерлин, казалось, восхищался каждым сказанным словом Ньюта. — А почему от него не раздулся твой хроноворот?

Ньют снова пожал плечами.

— Я подумал… Раз ты — тот самый Мерлин, может, ты бы смог как-нибудь вернуть меня в мое время?

Мерлин потупился и тоже принялся рассматривать свою обувь.

— Я пока не настолько великий волшебник, — нехотя признался он. — Никогда не работал с путешествиями во времени.

— Тогда, возможно, кто-нибудь еще из волшебников мог бы помочь?

Печально глядя Ньюту в глаза, Мерлин покачал головой.

— В нашем королевстве запрещено волшебство. Всех обнаруженных магов приказано немедленно арестовывать и казнить.

— А как же ты?

— Артур не знает, что я умею колдовать, иначе я бы не стоял сейчас перед тобой.

— Кстати, — Ньют внезапно смущенно улыбнулся, — почему ты остался? Ведь все ушли.

— Было предчувствие на удачную встречу, — улыбнулся в ответ Мерлин. — Я сказал Артуру, что потерял здесь кинжал, и вернулся на поляну. Правда, вслед я услышал много чего лестного в свой адрес, но мне не привыкать.

— Не думал, что король Артур был таким противником магии, тем более что он был груб с самим Мерлином, — задумчиво произнес Ньют.

— Я не в обиде, — махнул тот рукой. — Честно говоря, он лишь поначалу казался невыносимым. Вообще по своей натуре Артур благороден и справедлив, но у нас с ним настолько своеобразные отношения, что он просто зря день проживет, если не отпустит в мою сторону пару шуточек.

Ньют прищурился и посмотрел на небо: солнце начинало клониться к закату.

— Наверное, я все испортил и переменил этой встречей ход истории, — с грустью признался он Мерлину. — Но я боюсь терять время, чтобы попытаться все исправить. Мне отчего-то кажется, что до конца дня я должен разобраться с хроноворотом, иначе рискую остаться здесь навсегда. Хотя, возможно, это просто мои глупые выдумки, и ничего страшного не произойдет.

Осторожно забрав у него из рук крохотные песочные часы, Мерлин внимательно принялся их изучать.

— Неужели ты не можешь осушить песок и восстановить стекло? — удивленно спросил он.

Ньют покачал головой.

— Я несколько раз пробовал, но либо моя волшебная палочка сломалась, либо их просто невозможно восстановить. Думаю, за столько времени песок и сам должен был просохнуть, но, как видишь, внутри по-прежнему сыро.

— Могу я попробовать их починить?

В ответ Ньют лишь утомленно кивнул и опустился на теплую землю, нагревшуюся за день. Он настолько устал, что страх окончательно испортить хроноворот ушел куда-то на второй план. В животе предательски забурчало.

Мерлин, не прекращая изучать содержимое часов, отвязал от пояса небольшой мешочек и кинул его Ньюту.

— Поешь, я все равно не голодный.

В мешочке оказался кусок ржаного хлеба, плотного, со странным привкусом, но Ньют с удовольствием его съел, поделившись небольшим кусочком с нюхлером. Пожалуй, это был самый странный пикник в его жизни. И самый запоминающийся.

Он поднял глаза на Мерлина — тот неотрывно глядел на часы и что-то бормотал себе под нос. Глаза его при этом светились странным огнем, точно прожигали хроноворот древним волшебством. Ньют зажмурился от возникшего в руках волшебника слепящего света, но в то же мгновение все прекратилось.

— Кажется, я смог починить, — Мерлин улыбался так широко, что напоминал ребенка, у которого получилось сложить домик из палочек. — Как проверить его действие?

— Следует вернуться на то место, откуда ты появился, — принялся припоминать Ньют.

— А дальше?

— Не знаю, — честно признался он. — В учебниках обычно писалось, что следует успеть сделать то, ради чего отправился в прошлое, и вернуться в изначальную точку прибытия к той самой минуте, с которой началось путешествие. Петля времени завершит свой круг, и человек абсолютно незаметно для себя окажется в собственном времени, в той самой изначальной точке.

Широко раскрытые глаза Мерлина явно свидетельствовали о том, что он почти ничего не понял из вышесказанного.

— То есть, тебе следует сидеть в лесу и просто ждать?

— Думаю, это все, что мне остается, — Ньют нервно покосился на меч. — Ты сможешь отнести его королю?

— Конечно! Скажу Артуру, что обнаружил его возле камня. Правда, я уверен, что он все равно отрядит лучших воинов на твои поиски и заставит Гаюса не один день проверять Экскалибур, но это все мелочи.

Ньют пожал ему руку.

— Спасибо, Мерлин. Я… еще раз приношу свои извинения.

— Если ничего не получится, приходи завтра на эту же поляну, — ответил тот. — Что-нибудь придумаем. Но, надеюсь, моя помощь больше не понадобится.

Не зная, что сказать в ответ, Ньют коротко кивнул и аппарировал на уже привычную прогалину.

Солнце неторопливо приближалось к горизонту, окрашивая деревья в алые тона и все больше удлиняя их тени. Ньют потоптался на месте, а затем устало привалился к дереву. Все происходящее вокруг казалось каким-то нереальным сном, и лишь набитые всякой найденной растительной мелочью карманы свидетельствовали о том, что сегодняшний день, так внезапно наступивший, был очень даже настоящим.

— Как думаешь, наш дом в будущем все еще существует? — спросил он у высунувшейся темной мордочки.

Нюхлер в ответ тихо пискнул и привычно протянул лапки к болтающейся цепочке.

— Ну уж нет, — Ньют вовремя отодвинул руку с хроноворотом в сторону. — Тебя вообще ждет теперь персональное наказание, понял?

Он не успел добавить что-нибудь еще: крохотные песочные часы вдруг резко закрутились вокруг металлической оси, превратившись в едва заметный вихрь. Ньют почувствовал уже знакомую вибрацию под ногами и лишь крепче прижал к себе нюхлера, чтобы того не унесло надвигающейся каруселью времени. Желудок внезапно скрутило, а карманы словно отяжелели.

Резко наступившая тишина оглушила его. Затем до ушей донесся тихий всплеск воды. В нос ударили знакомые запахи водорослей и навоза. Ньют приоткрыл один глаз и облегченно выдохнул.

Они уже находились не под деревом, а как раз возле того самого стола, на котором разбилась бутыль со злосчастным зельем. Прозрачная жидкость еще не успела высохнуть, а несколько монет тускло блестели на полу. Выпрыгнувший из кармана нюхлер мгновенно подобрал их и с быстротой белки побежал к своему гнезду, отчаянно надеясь, что его не станут догонять.

Ньют осторожно разжал пальцы и с облегчением опустил хроноворот на стол. Ноги подкашивались от напряжения, а в животе появились резкие боли. Машинально помянув Мерлина, Ньют рванул наверх по лестнице, прямиком в уборную, абсолютно позабыв, что умеет аппарировать.

***

— Что, прямо-таки ничего не сохранилось?

Якоб подпер пухлой рукой лицо и с разочарованием посмотрел на горстку черного не то песка, не то пепла, лежащего в стеклянной чаше, которую Ньют поставил перед ним.

— Попасть во времена короля Артура, вернуться домой и взять на память только листья и землю, которые все равно испортились! — пробурчал Якоб и пододвинул к себе тарелку со своими же булочками.

— Я не думал, что в нашем времени они превратятся в прах. Но, если подумать, это ведь так естественно — спустя столько столетий от них и не должно было ничего остаться, — спокойно отозвался Ньют. — Однако кое-что у меня все-таки сохранилось.

Глаза Якоба вновь заблестели. Не зря он приехал в Лондон, чтобы погостить у друга! Весь этот рассказ о встрече с королем Артуром и Мерлином его ужасно взволновал. Но все-таки, помимо всего прочего, хотелось бы и каких-нибудь вещественных доказательств.

— Вот! — Ньют гордо положил на стол небольшой прозрачный камешек янтарного цвета с каким-то узором внутри.

Якоб с недоумением воззрился на камешек, а затем перевел взгляд на Ньюта.

— Это смола, в которой застыл детеныш древнего чизпурфла, представляешь?

Радость Ньюта была такой неподдельной, что Якоб нашел в себе силы слабо улыбнуться.

— Да, это просто замечательно, — буркнул он. — Ну а хроноворот? Ты уже вернул его?

— Все никак не найду время, — огорчился Ньют. — Я после этого путешествия немного приболел. Меня угостили хлебом, а он, видимо, тоже успел испортиться из-за разницы во времени…

В соседней комнате послышалось подозрительное звяканье.

— Но я буквально сегодня хотел отправиться в Министерство и сдать его, — Ньют, казалось, абсолютно не обратил внимание на странные звуки.

— А куда ты его положил? — тревожно спросил Якоб, нервно косясь в сторону комнаты, в которой теперь слышался дробный топоток.

— Да там, на комоде, — Ньют неопределенно махнул рукой и отпил чай из кружки.

— А нюхлер твой где?

— У себя. Я его запер, — Ньют полез было в карман, и на лице его проступила растерянность.

— Что?

— Ключа от клетки нет.

Скосив глаза, Якоб увидел, как явно растолстевший нюхлер пересекает комнату и скрывается в направлении кладовки.

— Кажется, твои приключения продолжаются, — вздохнул он, поднимаясь из-за стола.

Ньют с недоумением посмотрел на друга.

— Пошли, будем опять ловить твоего воришку, — махнул рукой Якоб. — Уж переживать приключения, так вместе. Иначе на что еще нужны друзья?


End file.
